


The Pill

by spinner_atropos



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pill

Peter rummaged through the center drawer of Janine's desk. "I swear, she hides everything when she goes to lunch just to bug me." Janine's purse, which she'd left on top of her desk, tipped over when he shut the drawer. A few items spilled out. "Oops." He righted the purse and started putting the loose items back until he came across something interesting. "Hey now." He looked across the room--Egon was disassembling a trap. "Say, Spengs, is there something we should know about you and Janine?"

Egon gave him a suspicious look. "Why?" Peter waved a small plastic disc at him. He frowned in puzzlement. "A compact?"

Peter sighed. The guy could practically tell a Class 7 from a Class 8 by smell, but everyday life was beyond him. It was so hard to tease a guy like that sometimes. "Okay, you get points for knowing what a compact is, but not quite." He opened the case to show Egon the blister pack inside. "They're birth control pills, Egon. So is that what you two do on your little dates?"

Several expressions flitted across Egon's face, all of them too fleeting for Peter to identify. "Are you going through Janine's purse?" he finally asked, masking whatever else he was thinking with his standard look of disapproval. "She'd kill you if she found out."

"So who's going to tell her?" He snapped the case shut and replaced it in her purse. "Anyway, file that away for future reference. Save yourself some of the awkward questions." Egon started turning an interesting shade of red and went back to his trap. Peter smirked to himself.


End file.
